


Catfish

by doggo111



Category: Indigo Music, RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 年龄操作, 援交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggo111/pseuds/doggo111
Summary: 一个喝酒后的故事。R18！援交！女装！很多莫名其妙的引用和不合时宜的幽默。有bug，而且很多。很多捏造。很臭。
Relationships: Choi Wonjae | Kid Milli/Justhis | Hur Seung
Kudos: 8





	Catfish

宿醉，社畜最痛恨也最逃不过的烂桃花。而连拒酒借口都没有的单身社畜，可以说是食物链底端的底端。

崔原宰作为单身社畜，今晚酒局结束后，居然能一个人回家。看来今天很幸运，是暂时甩脱烂桃花一天。

理理松开的领带，拍拍皱巴巴的衬衫，裹裹还不暖和的羽绒服，尽量忍住自己的意气风发，一步一步向xx洞¹迈去。

男人，或者说人类，一般都有酒疯。不论男女，从失声痛哭到掏空羊杂店，从放声高歌到就地结义，光怪陆离，丰富程度超过五本《俗世奇人》。

崔原宰的酒疯，相比之下还算正常，《俗世奇人》脚注都懒得带一笔的那种。

他很会装没醉。

刚入职时，同事曾被他的头头是道和清澈无害的眼神迷惑，放他自己一个人打的回家。一个小时后，厕所里发现了抱着一只别人鞋子睡着了的崔原宰。

自认为意识清醒的崔原宰走在首尔街头。立冬后寒风凛冽，寒气彻骨，一颗躁动的心按捺在羽绒服下。

花花绿绿的霓虹灯笼罩下的沉默行人，脚步匆匆，高楼大厦拥簇中的路边大排档吵闹的酒鬼，还在划着酒拳。现实总是如此割裂。

脑子里塞满乱七八糟的事，肌肉记忆走进了近路小巷子里。反应过来的时候已经走了差不多一半，崔原宰不太确定，街边路灯似乎正在接受一场失败的心脏复苏，只有一口气吊着。

转过这个转角就能到小区门口了。崔原宰加快了脚步。

“哥（hiong），想要放松一下吗？”

感到衣角被扯住，崔原宰回头一瞥，是一个长发女生，半死不活的路灯给她的脸打下阴影。过厚的羽绒服包得圆滚滚，看不出身材，眼睛在黑夜中亮晶晶闪着。

“呀…真的是……”崔原宰虽然喝了酒但是意识依然清醒，“宾馆还是哪里？”

眼角弯弯像饿了半个月终于找到猎物的鬣狗，“有我就行”，她把右手放在嘴边做了个下流的手势，凉凉的左手牵起了崔原宰燥热的手和心。

明明不用带到家里的，崔原宰用反正自己一个人住，省一点是一点来解释自己的鬼使神差。

女生在玄关就脱下了厚重的羽绒服，露出了一身女高中生制服。校服裙下是光裸着的双腿，鸡皮疙瘩还没来得及消去。

“…喂，你该不会还没满20吧？我对小女孩没兴趣啊。”

她白了你一眼，“我是附近的国际艺术大学的大三学生，这是我姐姐高中的旧校服²。现在不是很多男人都喜欢这一套嘛…”

崔原宰摸了摸鼻子，暗骂一声自己没出息，已经硬了。她好像知道崔原宰在想什么，嗤笑一声，把崔原宰推到沙发上，跨坐在他大腿上。

“我什么都可以玩，捆绑的话需要加钱，可以做完就走，需要加钱，不过走之前需要用一次浴室……”她板着手指，絮絮叨叨说了许多。崔原宰不太在意，只是盯着她慢慢湿润变得粉红的嘴唇。

“对了，还有一件不太重要的事，”他用力地眨了眨眼睛，带着点自满地勾起嘴角“我叫许升，是个男的……”他扯下黑色长发，露出脏金色长板寸。

他眼神依旧自信，一副理所应当的样子盯着身下的人，崔原宰只觉得客厅灯光太强了，他看不清徐升的脸，只有他的眼睛和小小的鼻环反射着亮光，炫目不已。

崔原宰压下了他的头，轻柔的吻当做回答。就算他不是双性恋，也很难对如此耀眼的孩子视而不见。他要许升为他燃烧，为他尖叫，为他低垂眼眸，所有见过他的人都会有同样的想法，他想。

“那就好——”徐升用力眨了眨眼，舔了舔被亲吻的嘴角，狡黠的微笑爬上他的脸“今晚就交给我吧，会让哥舒服的”说着掀起了中长的学生裙，露出了一片美好春光。

从纤细的小腿到白嫩的大腿，再到白色蕾丝内裤。崔原宰的世界都开始模糊，他感到整个世界都在塌裂，只剩下眼前的粉色蕾丝和半包裹其中沉睡中的阴茎。

许升笑的眼角弯弯，他低下头，搂上崔原宰的肩膀，像小猫一样轻吻了一下他的嘴角，“哥，来吧，摸摸我。”

想被迷惑一般，崔原宰将他压在沙发上，手上裹满润滑液，用他凡人的双手一寸一寸地膜拜身下这位自由天真又淫荡的宁芙³。

随着崔原宰手上动作渐渐下流，许升身体泛起淡粉色，轻喘声慢慢填满房间。终于，手指到达了正确的地方，崔原宰以一种缓慢而色情的手法开始了扩张。许升发出满意的惊呼，手轻拍崔原宰后背以示催促。

“哈…嗯嗯…哥……在深一点……嗯没事的……”许升高热的身体和缠绵的呻吟使崔原宰在初冬的夜晚燥热不已。神从来只会眷顾让他快乐的人。许升也从不吝啬他的呻吟，他喜欢鼓励让他感到快乐的人。

“…来吧…我已经准备好了……”许升从后穴中抽出崔原宰的三根手指，半挑衅地擦过了他已经鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。

终于窥视已久的萨提尔⁴得到了允许，开始了他的荒淫的掠夺。一时间，房间里只剩下肉体交合声和让人耳红的呻吟。他们的身体是如此配对，不论是怎样做都能轻易的让对方到达极乐的顶峰。

许升的理智已经和精液一起被撞出体外，舌头都忘记收回来，只能让他坚持呻吟，不停鼓励着崔原宰的侵犯。唾液和泪水打湿了松松垮垮的制服上衣，裙子外面看着倒是很工整，但底下的粉色蕾丝内裤已经因为他自己射出的精液而变得黏糊糊。

崔原宰因这幅淫乱春宫图变得更加眼红，酒又不知不觉上头了，加快了冲刺。许升感觉到体内包裹着的阴茎又在变大，“哥……慢点儿…慢点……”嘴里虽然求饶，脚后跟却一直轻轻敲打着崔原宰的后背，暴露了主人的真实想法。

崔原宰却突然停下了冲刺，换成了九浅一深的速度，慢慢磨着。“哥！”许升带着鼻音的催促拖得很长，娇嗔又埋怨。“你不是女高中生吗？叫声哥哥（oppa）⁵”

许升用力地眨了眨眼睛，试图凝住生理性泪水。他压下崔原宰的脑袋，主动张开嘴唇，湿吻的水声取代了呻吟填充着房间。一吻终了，许升像小猫一样伸出舌头，撒娇地舔了舔崔原宰的嘴角。“哥哥！”

甜蜜的撒娇彻底崩断了崔原宰理智之弦。许升享受着重新回来的冲刺，餍足地到达了第二次高潮。

二十岁正是人生的黄金时期，怎么都能轻易地挑起性欲。而虽然本人不这么认为，崔原宰是个三十岁的醉汉，一次激烈的高潮几乎抽干了他所有的体力，抽出已经疲软进入不应期的阴茎。

调皮又饥渴的宁芙远远还没被满足。许升又爬上了一边放电中的崔原宰，双手撑在崔原宰的身侧，把重心放在用臀沟缓慢地磨蹭着他的阴茎。嫖客和应召女郎的身份好像调了过来。崔原宰不得不满足他的妓女的欲望。

正如著名哲学家李寿根先生所言：“世界上所有的事情都是喝酒的瞬间因为兴奋完成的。⁶”从沙发到床再到浴室，欢爱的痕迹洒满了整个房子，向所有人昭示今晚是多么淫乱又愉悦。

头痛是崔原宰宿醉后总是迎接他的贤妻良母。还没反应过来这是在客房，崔原宰用右手揉揉头，迷迷糊糊起身准备去客厅倒杯水醒酒，却感到左手被压到麻痹动弹不得。

当然了，是许升。一丝不挂地睡在崔原宰怀里，发出匀称舒适的呼吸。

崔原宰先生的理智离家出走了。就在他大脑当机的时候，许升懒懒的睁开一只眼，“昨晚我很满意哦，所以就不收你钱啦，不过这个还是要额外收费的哦。”

说着，他起身，跨坐上崔原宰的大腿，牵着崔原宰的手摸到他的后穴，粉色蕾丝内裤正塞在许升过度使用后嫣红的肉穴里，“都说了我是男人不可能怀上哥的孩子的，但是还是让我含着哦，说什么别人都是这么备孕的……”

崔原宰脸红的扯出了蕾丝内裤，许升的后穴像高潮了一样流出许多精液，略微鼓起的小腹也重新变回平坦。

许升还没完全睡醒，身体受不了如此刺激，双腿颤抖着，快要跪不住，只能把重心放后靠着崔原宰支撑着自己的体重。突然他感受到了什么，用力眨了眨眼，低头笑出了声。

“哥，再来一次吧，是买一送一哦~”

1 我也不知道他住哪儿，编一个又感觉很怪，总之就先这样。

2 不太清楚到底他是几年级退学的，也不知道有没有姐姐。（理直气壮）

3 宁芙（Nymph）是希腊神话中次要的女神，有时也被翻译成精灵和仙女，也会被视为妖精的一员，出没于山林、原野、泉水、大海等地。是自然幻化的精灵，一般是美丽的少女的形象，喜欢歌舞。它们不会衰老或生病，但会死去。它们和天神结合也能生出神的不朽的后代。很多宁芙是自由的，有些宁芙会侍奉天神，如阿尔忒弥斯、狄俄尼索斯、阿波罗、赫尔墨斯、潘神。萨堤尔经常追逐宁芙，与她们一起享乐。  
（来源：@希腊神话bot）

4 萨堤尔（希腊语：Σάτυροι）即羊男，被视为是希腊神话里的潘与狄俄倪索斯的复合体的精灵。萨堤尔拥有人类的身体，同时亦有部分山羊的特征，例如山羊的尾巴、耳朵等。一般他们会被认为是酒神狄俄倪索斯的随从。主要以懒惰、贪婪、狂欢饮酒而闻名。有时，萨提洛斯被视作最低级的树林之神，跟随着潘或宁芙仙女在森林中游逛。  
（来源同上）

5 写欧巴感觉很怪，所以就这么写了，拼写应该是对的（心虚）。

6 出处：李寿根《新西游记4》

**Author's Note:**

> 看SMTM9制作人公演后激情爆种。  
> 受抚慰浓度过高。  
> 很臭，东亚同人女性癖一览。  
> 其实想写很多body shame，但是妹妹真的太娇了……（恶臭受抚慰嘴脸）  
> anyway！感谢你的时间！
> 
> 210106改：发现升儿会穿粉色胖次，从白色改成粉色。


End file.
